


Science Education Program

by oddlycyber



Category: Naruto
Genre: All of them are nerds, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Modern AU, SasuNaru - Freeform, University, first fanfic oh, mention of alcohol too, mention of drugs, naruko is narutos twin, nerd!naruto, nerd!sasuke, there will be some physics shit going on in this, who wouldve guessed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlycyber/pseuds/oddlycyber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto gets picked to go to a science program that is going to be held at his local university. What happens when his lab partner is a total dick but a sweet guy at the same time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Education Program

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hello. First time writing an actual fic with multiple chapters. Plus, later chapters willl include erotic scenes. Though sadly I've never written one, so just don't judge too hard when you read it. (LOL)  
> Also, in this fic, I won't be getting touchy on the same sex relationship thingy. So if one of the characters likes the same thing that's in their pants, it's pretty much okay.

**_Saturday, May 14, 2016 8:31 P.M_ **

“Naruto’s leaving on a trip tomorrow, he’ll be back Friday though. Also, guys gonna’ get a tablet and some Physics certificate for the thing.” Naruko spoke into the phone. Specifically, to her boyfriend on the other line, her brother Naruto was on the other side of the shared bedroom who was obviously eaves dropping on the conversation.

“Tell him I might hook up with a nerd when I’m there.” Naruto typed into his laptop, trying to complete his English homework that was due on Monday.

“Naru said he might hook up with a nerd at the university. I doubt it though, a guy version of me is way worse.” The blond twin played with her ponytails. “Pfft, like you’re any better.” Naruto stuck his tongue out.

Naruto saved his document onto his USB device and once completed took the device out of the laptop and threw it to Naruko. She caught it without any problems, sadly.

She’d be taking it to the English class to give it to Mrs. Deer on Monday for Naruto.

Naruko said her farewell over the phone and hung up. Throwing her cellphone beside her with more than average force alongside the USB. “You’re leaving Naruto! You’re leaving me all alone for a week, and the fact that Tatsunari isn’t going to be released until next Friday from the rehab center is even more saddening. I will be all alone!” She stood up walking over to Naruto’s side of the room, sitting beside him on the king-sized bed.

“Think of it this way, you will have the house all by yourself. Mom and dad are gone for that graduation reunion down in Minnesota? Or was it Mississippi?” Naruto scratched his head, come to think of it he didn’t really listen to his father Minato explain their reason of leave and where they were heading.

Naruko laid on the bed, prompting herself up with her shoulder. She looked across Naruto’s bed to look at her reflection in the mirror. “It was in Boston, all I know.”

“That’s in Massachusetts? I wonder if they went to check out the institute. Always wanted to check it out.” Naruto got up, fixing his orange pajama pants. “I should pack up now, do you mind?” Naruko didn’t have to be told twice, she was already leaving out the door.

_Six days in a university with other kids around Canada, cool._

The least to say was that Naruto was scared that he was going to be alone, all his life he was beside his annoying twin.

Naruto went through his dresser grabbing four pairs of black jeans. He closed the top drawer, next opening the second one to grab around four or five pairs of pajamas.

He realized he needed to get some clothes that didn’t associate with the colour orange.

Once he was about to grab his much needed underwear from the box he had in his closet, his phone went on in his pocket. He didn’t check who it was instead just pressed the green icon on his Android and put the phone by his ear, holding it with his shoulder.

“Hello?” He grabbed a handful of briefs from the box and threw them in his luggage bag that was open on his bed.

“Hey! Naruto! Finally answering my calls. What’s up?” Naruto slapped his forehead, he knew that he should always check his incoming calls. He closed his eyes.

“Hey, Uta’ I’m kind of busy packing right now.” Naruto walked back to his dresser, opening the fourth bottom drawer. Again grabbing a handful of shirts and sprawling them all over to bed to look them over. “I’ll call you back, okay?”

“Where are you going? Wait never mind, are you sure you’ll call back? Promise me.”

“Promise?” Naruto looked at the black long sleeve that was on the bed, not his style of occasion wear but why not?

“Yes, promise to me.”

“I promise.” Naruto put the long sleeve in the bag, his other hand had his fingers crossed. It wasn’t like Uta’ would get mad at him for not calling.

In Naruto’s mind, he really did regret bringing up the whole ‘friends-after-breakup’ thing to Uta’. Now the guy was like a leech to Naruto.

He reached for his phone to hang up the call, only for it to drop on the grey-tiled floor of his bedroom.

_Please don’t crack. Please don’t crack. Please don’t crack._

It just had to land screen forward too.

He grabbed the phone, slowly flipping it to fortunately see no cracks.

Relieved, Naruto opened his bedroom door to walk to the bathroom which was to his left.

Once he opened his door he went to grab his green coloured toothbrush that was beside the sink, as well as his toothpaste. Ironically, the toothpaste was orange and mint flavoured.

He turned to walk out the bathroom and return to his bedroom to throw the toothbrush and toothpaste onto the bed.

Was he missing something? Jeans, check. Teeth stuff, check. Underwear, check. Shirts, only one, so twenty-five percent check?

He grabbed the shirts on the bed, quickly looking at the ones he wanted to take. He went to grab the Fallout ones. He obsessed over that game too much. Since two thousand eight for sure, kid was only nine years old.

Now it was two thousand sixteen and he was just seventeen years old.

He was going to be going to a science education program that was going to happen at a local university.

Other attendees were other premature teens seeking further knowledge on how university would be. To say the least, Naruto loved physics, yet he didn’t have good enough information about it. Though he wanted to further in mechanical engineering since he was just a little kid.

His sister Naruko tried to enter into the science program, only for her to not get accepted. Her résumé didn’t really have enough effort for her to be selected. She didn’t really care though; it was only a trip that was mainly going to focus on ‘shitty science’. 

An hour has passed, already nine thirty and he hasn’t finished packing.

He plugged his phone into the charger and left it on the nightstand. He shoved everything that was on his bed, hopefully he didn’t forget anything.

After zipping it closed, he put the bag beside his bed. And then he realized, he forgot to brush his teeth.

Screw it, there is always mornings where you could do that. But he still needed to shower.

He yelled out to his sister from the bathroom to ask if she needed it. When no reply came he shut the door, locking it, then began to undress from his nightwear.

This was going to be a long week, and in his heart, he had high expectations that it will go well.

He jumped into the glass shower stall, turning the hot and cold knobs at the same time.

First of all, it was cold, _way too cold._ He shivered, awaiting warmth when it came after his shiver.

He reached for the Old Spice body wash, opening it and squirting some on the cloth he grabbed before entering the shower.

He started rubbing over his arms, making his way up to his shoulders then his stomach area.

_Relaxing._

He started to sing random melodies that came to mind.

Once he made his way to rather private areas, his melodies have become high-pitched. Though no one would hear that ever again. He completed what he was doing, dropping the cloth to the ground and watching it try to move its way to the drain from the waters force.

He forgot about it and went to grab the shampoo, again repeating previous actions and squirted some on his hand. He put it on his scalp and started to massage gently.

Tomorrow was going to be a filled day meeting people. Or actually, half a day was going to be used instead of a full one, hence the reason why he was going to be picked up before five in the evening.

 

 


End file.
